Assignment
by yaoi-wolf-melody
Summary: Dib helps Zim identify human body parts, yaoi.


Zim sat at the lunch table, grumbling. He was tired of the human always trying to expose him. He sighed.

"Hey."

He turned to see the one that was causing him all of these worries. "What do you want from Zim, Dib-stink?"

"I just wanted to sit next to you."

Zim looked at the human boy. Since they had started hi-skool, Dib had started wanting to sit with Zim. "Why, Dib-thing?"

"Because I want to."

"Sit next to the mighty Zim if you wish." He watched the human boy's lips turn into a smirk.

Dib sat next to him on the bench. He opened a brown bag that contained his lunch. He pulled out a sandwich and took a bite. He looked over at Zim. He swallowed it and smirked. "What's wrong? Not hungry?"

Zim growled.

Dib chuckled. He took a bite of his apple.

"Dib-beast?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you nice to Zim?"

Dib swallowed. "I guess because we're both outcasts."

The alien looked at him curiously. "Really? Is that the only reason, Dib?"

The human nodded. He finished just as the bell rang. "We should get back to class."

Zim nodded uncertainly. He got up with the human male and walked back to the classroom. 'What is he planning?' the little alien thought. He entered his class, which he had with Dib. This class had become interesting due to Zim's 'mission'. It was going to give him insight on human anatomy.

"Class, today your assignment is to label the parts of the human body."

Zim felt confused. He looked at the poster on the wall of a human male. He looked at it curiously. He had no idea what any of the parts were. He looked at Dib. He wondered what to do. He got up and sat next to Dib. "Dib-thing, can you help me with this assignment?"

Dib looked at him. "Sure. I'll come by your base after school today."

Zim looked at him. "Fine, have it your way Dib-worm."

Dib rolled his eyes.

Dib walked to the aliens base quickly. He couldn't wait to see the cute little alien. He loved seeing him without the disguise. He knocked on the door. He heard a high pitched squeal. He knew it was Gir. He smiled as the door opened. "Hello, Gir."

"Hi human!" Gir yelled and ran off.

Dib walked in and looked at the small alien sitting on the couch. He sat down next to him. "So, what's first?"

Zim looked at him. "What's that?"

"That's an arm. You know what that is. You have one too."

Zim nodded. "But, what is that called?" Zim asked pointing to the picture of the human male. Dib blushed. Zim was pointing between the legs.

"That's called a penis…"

"What's it for?"

Dib suddenly had a mischievous idea. "Why don't I show you?"

Zim looked at him. "Does it hurt?"

Dib thought for a moment. "Take your clothes off."

Zim was puzzled, but he was too curious not to obey the human. He took his shirt off slowly, not knowing what it was doing to the human teen. He took his pants off with the same speed.

Dib's pants tightened as he watched the alien teen. He watched his pants come down. He felt his face heat up. He couldn't believe it. The alien's groin looked kind of normal. He had a penis and a hole. "Z-Zim, you have one."

"Have what?"

"Look. You have a dick."

Zim looked down. "That is not a penis."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure. But it is not a disgusting human part."

Dib smirked. He reached out and touched Zim's 'dick' gently. Zim let out a small moan.

"Dib-thing!" Zim snapped at him.

"Sorry Zim. I just had to see if I was sensitive like mine." Dib smirked. "I know something else that's sensitive." Dib reached out and grabbed Zim's antennae gently. He stroked it slowly.

"Ahh…Dib…"

"Why don't I show you what it's for now?"

"Okay…ahh…"

Dib let go and grabbed onto his pants. He was about to pull them down but he heard a high pitched squeal coming their way. "Damn." He pulled his overcoat off and wrapped it around Zim. "Do you want to go to your bedroom?"

Zim nodded, still dazed from the pleasure Dib had given him.

Dib picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He walked quickly. He threw Zim onto the bed as soon as they reached Zim's room. He locked the door securely. He pulled his shirt off. Then, he pulled his own pants off, the alien's eyes were glued to him. He looked down at the small alien, his adorable ruby eyes glowing with passion.

"Dib…you look bigger than the model."

Dib smirked. "People always say I have a big head." He chuckled. "If only they knew." He climbed on top of the alien boy. He gently stroked an antennae and in between Zim's legs.

"Oh…DIB!"

Dib smirked. "I haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

Zim looked up in confusion. "There's…ah…more?"

Dib wet his fingers with saliva. He looked at Zim. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the other male's. He kissed him gently. He was surprised when the alien didn't move away. He licked the alien's lips for entrance. The alien's lips spread and Dib pushed his tongue inside.

He felt Zim's snake tongue wrap around his own. He smiled into the kiss. He licked and searched the inside of the alien's mouth. He used his wet fingers to gently massage the alien's hole. He rubbed the folds gently and pushed a finger inside.

"Mph…"

He kissed Zim sweetly, trying to make him forget about the pain. He stroked Zim's antennae gently.

"Ahh…"

He gently slid another finger inside. He pumped them inside gently.

Zim pulled away from the kiss. "Human!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Just…a bit…nn…"

"Sorry, it'll feel better in a little bit."

Zim nodded. He began bucking his hips gently.

Dib looked at him. He pushed another finger in to let the other male feel more pleasure. He spread the other male open gently. He pumped them inside for a little longer. He pulled them out. He kissed him and pushed in gently.

"Is…that…ahh…what…it's for…"

"Yes. It's also for reproducing, but since…you're male you can't become pregnant. Hn…you're tight."

He thrust in gently. He pulled our sharply and thrust in roughly.

"Ahh…Dib!"

"Zim…"

"Dib…I feel like something's…ahh…going to…AHH!"

Dib watched the alien come. He thrust in and out roughly. "You come quickly…"

"Shut up…ahh…"

Dib continued to pounded into the small alien male and after a few moments, he came inside. He pulled out and kissed Zim sweetly. "I love you, Zim."

"I love you, too, Dib-thing."

Dib wrapped his arms around Zim. "If you need help with anything else, I'll help you."

Zim smiled. "I still need you to help me label the rest of the human body. Maybe later you can show me what your meat stick is for again, if I forget."

Dib chuckled. "Okay." He kissed him gently.


End file.
